


【授权翻译/Mylock】I would have waited forever

by Shadow_Yanice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a Softie, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Yanice/pseuds/Shadow_Yanice
Summary: 在Sherringford事件之后，Sherlock开始不那么反感Mycroft并且希望能够多花点时间了解自己的哥哥，所以他便去拜访了他……但是后来关于Mycroft的一个谜一般的事实一直困扰着Sherlock，于是他决定去解开这个谜题背后的真相……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I would have waited forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244365) by [sherlock221Bismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse). 



Sherlock每周都会去找Eurus并且都会为她演奏小提琴。

尽管在之前她给他们带来了一系列的恐慌和麻烦，他却并没有反感她，而是在内心感到了一种悲哀——他很理解自己的妹妹无法感受被爱的那种感觉，她那渴望被人关注和被人关爱的愿望无法得到满足，因此给自己爱的人们带来了一系列灾难，而她因此也感到了深深的愧疚。Sherlock很明白这一点，所以他愿意多花点时间来陪陪她，来弥补她曾经失去的一切。

与此同时，Sherlock自己也仍然在整理自己的头绪和感情，不仅仅是在Sherringford发生的那件事，而且也包括了他对Mycroft这些年的误解和他从来没有注意到的关于Mycroft身上的那些事情。

他们三人曾经一起经历的童年，他们对掌握各种新知识的高超的天赋，以及他们观察周围人和事的方式以及快人一步的观察和推理能力，而这些无疑让Mycroft成为如今全英国最有权力的人，让Sherlock成为全世界独一无二的咨询侦探帮人解谜，也同时……让Eurus成为了一个可怕的破坏者，尝试摧毁整个Holmes家族。

她居然杀了Redbeard，他们儿时的同伴，这一事实让Sherlock每次想起这件事都不寒而栗。那时她自己还只是个孩子，但当他意识到她那时这么做完全是因为嫉妒，而这仅仅是因为她想让他注意到自己的生活，他又再一次对情感这种事物感到了一丝恐慌，但是又觉得它特别神秘。  
难怪Mycroft总是告诫他说：  
“生命都会终结，徒留一颗破碎的心。”  
“爱毫无用处，Sherlock。”

每当他仔细考虑这个问题的时候，脑子里关于那个女人的回忆就会慢慢清晰起来，他记得Mycroft在停尸间认出“Irene”时对他说过那些话。

那时候Mycroft居然出现在了停尸间，在那样一个深夜，而且还递给他了一根香烟——他知道他出现在那里会让Sherlock好受一些，他永远都懂得Sherlock的感受，也永远都会在Sherlock最需要帮助的时候出现在Sherlock身边。  
永远都会和他在一起，支持自己的弟弟。  
永远都会那么关心他。  
尽管自己总是说出相反的话来刺激他。  
那个时候Sherlock突然意识到原来自己一直都在向Mycroft索取，却从来没有想过要关心他——他在回报Mycroft对他的付出这一点上做得太糟糕了。

既然他愿意在Eurus在毁掉他们为她所做的一切之后还是愿意去陪她，和她呆在一起，给予她关心和温暖，那他又该怎么感谢Mycroft这么多年对自己默默的关心和帮助呢?  
Mycroft总是这样啊……

于是，他像往常一样急不可耐地得出了这个结论，并决定当天晚上就去找Mycroft。

他不打算提前和Mycroft说要来看他，因为Mycroft只会问他是不是又闯祸了要让他帮忙善后，然后用讽刺的语气劝阻他说下次别再这么干。

不，他才不会跟Mycroft说呢，他就打算直接毫无征兆地去找自己的哥哥，然后出现在他面前。

Sherlock向Anthea打听了一下，得知Mycroft这天晚上确实在家，便告诉John他晚餐后要出去溜达一下，然后就来到自家兄长的家门前按下了门铃。


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft打开门的时候看起来十分惊讶，但是随即露出了一个担忧的神情。  
“Sherlock，一切都还好吗？是发生了什么事吗？”  
“是的，一切都很好。”Sherlock淡淡地说，“嗯，当一个人从来未被外界所知道的妹妹想要杀了你，而且还有不少人因此而死亡，除此之外，生活几乎‘没问题’。”  
Mycroft听到这，突然变得有些慌张和失态，“我很抱歉Sherlock，都是我的错。我不应该……”他闭上了眼睛，Sherlock发觉他的鼻翼似乎在抽动，但几秒钟过去后，Mycroft又睁开了眼睛，恢复了他一贯的克制和冷静，“所以你来这里干什么？”  
“我难道只会在给你惹麻烦的时候才来找你吗？”Sherlock挖苦地问道。他突然意识到，尽管自己这么说，但在他成年后的生活中，他的的确确从未因为任何其他原因真诚地与他的哥哥联系过。  
这个事实使他感到全身开始发冷，这么长时间以来，他怎么可以忽视这个除了照顾他其余什么也没做的人呢？

现在，在看到Eurus变成什么样子之后，Sherlock再也没有因为生活中自家兄长从未断过的监视和他不厌其烦的打扰而烦恼了。  
Sherlock曾经以为Mycroft对自己的干涉不过是一种无用的警告，但是在经过Eurus这一件事情之后，他便在这一点上有充分的理由相信谨慎一点是好事。  
“我很惊讶你居然会愿意主动来找我谈这件事……”Mycroft停了一下后缓缓开口道。  
“别傻了Mycroft，这都不是你的错！别理会妈妈的话。她真的是令人气愤和烦躁，而且总是那样轻易就大发雷霆。你听着，没人责怪你……如果他们这样做了，他们就是白痴。”  
Mycroft难过地点了点头，似乎接受了他的话，但又不敢肯定这是Sherlock的真心话。  
Sherlock能从他的眼神中看出Mycroft此时的情绪——绝望，痛苦和内疚。

突然，他不确定这次拜访是不是一个好主意。Holmes家族的人从来都不善于处理和表达自己的感情，而面对现在这个状况，他们似乎注定要沉湎于这种痛苦，但是……  
他们有能力挺过这一次难关，跨过这一次和感情有关的坎坷吗？

Mycroft领他走进客厅，他刚才正坐在那儿喝酒。他给了Sherlock一杯酒，后者摆手拒绝了。  
Sherlock并不喜欢喝酒，而且他怀疑Mycroft其实也不怎么喜欢喝酒，他认为自家兄长在社交场合喝酒只是因为这样有助于他融入政界和外交圈。  
然而，就像Mycroft做的其他事情一样，如果他不得不喝酒，说明他还是愿意去发泄自己的情感的——这在Sherlock看来是再好不过的了。  
Sherlock开始打量他和他的客厅——他似乎从来没有认认真真了解过自己的哥哥：Mycroft的西装夹克是用最好的羊毛做的，做工十分精细，而不是街边随便找一家裁缝店做的；Mycroft的图书馆收藏了各种各样的第一版图书和绝版的珍品书；他正在喝的这瓶威士忌的价格似乎和Sherlock现在身上穿的蓝黑色大衣一样贵，但是再贵也比不上Sherlock的那把小提琴①……

①楼主注：原文是“Though of course not as much as his Stradivarius”，此处的“Stradivarius”指的是由意大利制琴师Antonio Stradivari制作的小提琴，价格十分昂贵，琴背弧度很高，奏出的音色虽然美，但很薄，只适合教堂使用或被小型室内乐团用于娱乐出资的贵族。市价最低是500万美金，世上所知道现存的斯氏提琴一般已经被皇室和贵族收藏或买断。

Sherlock慢慢闭上眼睛，突然想起这两件东西——他所拥有的最昂贵、最精致的东西——蓝黑色大衣和小提琴，都是Mycroft送给他的。  
兄弟俩在沙发上面对面坐下来，一个显得小心翼翼，另一个则满脸写满了不确定。  
Mycroft想知道Sherlock为什么来拜访他。  
Sherlock想知道为什么他以前居然从来没有想过要来看自己的哥哥。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当谈话逐渐深入时，面具被慢慢揭开了。当他们谈及一件事情时，Sherlock对此感到既困惑又好奇，但是让Mycroft整个人为之一震，Sherlock甚至看出了自己兄长的恐惧。

过了一会儿，Mycroft开口了，“Dr. Watson已经搬回来了，你晚上为什么不和他待在一起呢？”  
Sherlock看了他一会儿，注意到他说话的语调中有一股尖锐的嘲讽，随即反问道：“你真的不喜欢John，是吗?”  
Mycroft耸了耸肩，“但你喜欢啊。”  
“尽管如此，你居然愿意为了他牺牲你自己？！”（楼主注：此处指的是SO4E03中Eurus在Sherringford让Sherlock在他们两个中留一个，打死另一个的那个场景。）  
“我这么做不是为了他。”Mycroft说着移开了自己的目光。

Sherlock惊讶得眨了眨眼睛，如果Mycroft这么做不是为了John的话，那是为了谁？！但是他还是对Mycroft说道：“他是我唯一的朋友。”  
“真的吗？唯一的朋友？那Greg和Molly呢？”  
“他们只需要在工作的时候和我打交道……我不知道他们是否能像John那样容忍我这么长时间。”  
“容忍你？！”  
“是的Mycroft，你可要知道，我是一个最不讨人喜欢、最粗鲁、最无知（楼主注：这里Sherlock指的是自己对情感处理上的无知）、最令人讨厌的人……”  
Mycroft怒气冲冲地望着他，打断了他的话。“别说了Sherlock，别犯傻了。你刚刚说的关于自己的形容词没有一个是真的！如果真要我说的话，就是John根本不值得你为他这么做。”

“你为什么这么讨厌John？”Sherlock又问了一遍，他只是纯属出于好奇才问的。  
“哦，这根本没什么理由可言，”Mycroft努力掩饰着自己声音里的寒意，“除了他对你所实施的暴力，还有他对你的抛弃……”（楼主注：此处Mycroft指的暴力为S04E02中，John在停尸间暴打Sherlock的那一幕。）  
“抛弃？”Sherlock感到十分疑惑，“他什么时候抛弃过我？”  
“当你……死的时候，那两年。”  
“是我抛弃了他，Mycroft。”  
“他没有等你。”  
“我们之间从来不会这样的。我们从来没有在一起过……你应该知道这一点。即使我们……而且那时候他以为我已经死了两年了。”  
“如果是我的话，我会等的。”

当Mycroft意识到自己说了些什么后，他沉默了一阵。就在他迅速移开视线的时候，Sherlock意识到他的眼睛里有一种类似于恐惧的东西。或许这是一种脆弱吗？Sherlock在心里想。  
Sherlock惊呆了。他以前从没听Mycroft说过这种话……是忏悔....吗?是这样吗?  
他不得不绞尽脑汁，竭尽全力让自己组织像样的语言来打破沉默。  
“多长时间？”Sherlock终于问道，“你会等他多久？”  
这个总是被人背地里称为“Iceman”的男人现在已经完全从震惊中恢复了过来，又回到了那个一贯高冷的大英政府的形象。Mycroft此时深吸了一口气，Sherlock在思考他是会换一个话题，还是会拒绝回答他刚刚提出的问题。  
“我会一直等下去。”

Sherlock的大脑此时突然停止了思考。  
他怎么可以这么迟钝？！Mycroft身边一直没有伴侣，可是他手上却戴着戒指。  
Mycroft总是独来独往……但他总是说他并不孤独……显然Mycroft爱过一个人，而且这个人是他不可能拥有的人……！！

Sherlock清了清嗓子，他必须知道到底是怎么回事。于是他小心翼翼地问道：“Mycroft，你是在……等某个人吗？”  
Mycroft没有回答他的问题，他只是迅速眨了眨眼睛，然后把目光再次移开了。  
也是，Sherlock想着，他的哥哥Mycroft，这个已经被训练到即便在经受最严厉的审讯和拷问下，也绝不泄密的人，应该是不会那么轻易地泄露他的秘密的吧?  
所以Sherlock尝试了另一种提问方式，尽管他从来没有思考过Mycroft的性取向，但他十分肯定，他所在乎的那个人一定是一个男人。  
于是他问Mycroft：“他知道你爱他吗？”  
“我觉得他不知道。”  
“所以你为什么不告诉他……？”  
“因为……”  
“他结婚了吗？”  
“某种程度上来说……是的。”  
“所以Mycroft，那到底是什么意思？！如果他知道的话，他肯定会……”  
“不，我们永远都不会在一起的，像正常的情侣那样。”  
“即使这样……你也会一直等着他？永远等下去？”

Sherlock现在感觉到自己的内心世界已经彻底崩塌了，这让他回想起在Sherringford的时候，他的妹妹对自己说过的话。  
“哦亲爱的哥哥，感情这种东西每一次都能够动摇你啊。”  
Sherlock知道Mycroft一直是他所认识的人当中最了不起的一个。  
无论是哪一个领域，都是如此。  
更加聪明，更加有克制力，更加强大，而且趋于完美。  
但是Sherlock从来没有想过，Mycroft也会有面对这种事情的时候……是感情吗……？  
他的大脑开始回忆起那些日子，他曾经爱过他的哥哥，甚至崇拜过他，而这些感情已经明显在Mycroft身上有所体现——Mycroft观看的家庭录像里，画面上一个十几岁的男孩深情地看着他的小弟弟。（楼主注：详情见S04E03开头。）  
Sherlock突然想起在过去的那些日子，Mycroft对他的关爱和关心。  
无条件的爱，没有任何限制。  
是什么时候这种变化悄然发生了呢？为什么会发生这样的事情？是什么事情让那个可爱的男孩变成了如今这个冷冰冰的大英政府？  
是谁利用了这种根本不可能得到回报的爱伤害了Mycroft，以至于他总是提醒Sherlock“爱毫无用处”？  
“Iceman”这个称呼似乎只是冰山一角，而在Mycroft平静的外表下似乎隐藏了许多不为人知的秘密，这些秘密包括Sherlock在内都不知道……

Sherlock被自己的这些想法和推理弄得有些神魂不定，以至于他甚至没有注意到Mycroft那张平时小心翼翼、不慌不忙的脸上掠过了一丝惊慌失措的表情。  
此时Mycroft已经慢条斯理地站起身来，像往常一样彬彬有礼地说：“我得承认，今天我真的累坏了，所以Sherlock，恐怕我不能再继续坐在这陪你聊天了，但是很感谢你今天专门来拜访我。”他停顿了一下，“我希望你知道我这儿随时都会欢迎你的，但是我现在必须跟你说晚安了……如果你因为现在太晚了而选择留在这里过夜也完全没有问题，我非常希望你这么做。当然，客房已经为你准备好了。晚安我亲爱的弟弟。”  
他向Sherlock点头示意后，便走到厨房把酒杯放到柜子上，然后慢慢地走上楼梯后便走进了自己的卧室。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock知道了一件他本来并无意去打听的事情，而此时他感到十分震惊。

Sherlock此时就像一尊大理石雕像那样呆坐在那，用指尖托着下巴，许久没有动过。  
但此时他感觉到自己身体里的血液都在沸腾着，因为他感觉自己似乎有了新的案件去等着他破解，虽然这其实是关于Mycroft的一个小谜题。  
他一直等到Mycroft走进了卧室，关上了门，并在半个小时之后确定自己的哥哥已经完全进入睡眠状态之后，走进Mycroft的办公室并黑了他的所有监控录像。  
此时监控录像显示了所有房间的情况，除了Mycroft的卧室。  
当然，他早该想到这一点的。  
但是当他把录像监控记录倒回到很久之前（在Sherringford事件之前）Mycroft看家庭录像的那一段时，他惊愕的发现Mycroft在看完这些录像后，走到楼梯的最高处，坐了下来，看上去十分疲倦，然后将头深深地埋在了自己的手心里。  
看着录像里的这一切画面，Sherlock感到自己越来越困惑和不安了。  
Mycroft就那样坐在那里，用双臂抱着自己，耷拉着肩膀，显得十分无助，这个场景让Sherlock越来越不解了。  
这时候Sherlock感觉到自己身体里的血液又在沸腾了，不知为何，他心中突然燃起了对Mycroft的保护欲，虽然就那么一点。  
刹那间，Sherlock突然想起他们童年发生的一件事：在一次一贯令人讨厌的家庭聚会上，一个表兄用了些小把戏来捉弄Mycroft使他出丑，Sherlock愤怒至极，向他的表兄猛扑过去并狠狠地在他的肚子上咬了一口。  
“不许欺负他！离我的Mycie远点！”Sherlock愤怒地吼道。而之后Mycroft在这次打架毁掉那次家庭聚会之前，终于设法把他们俩分开，那个混乱的场景就和《蝇王》②里的场景一样如出一辙。  
②楼主注：“Lord of the Flies”，中文译名为《蝇王》，是英国作家、诺贝尔文学奖获得者威廉·戈尔丁的代表作，是一本重要的哲理小说，借小孩的天真来探讨人性的恶这一严肃主题。故事发生于想象中的第三次世界大战，一群六岁至十二岁的儿童在撤退途中因飞机失事被困在一座荒岛上，起先尚能和睦相处，后来由于恶的本性的膨胀起来，便互相残杀，发生悲剧性的结果。

而今时今日，他就那样坐在监控录像前，看着Mycroft在楼梯上整整坐了半分钟。  
而就在这如同过了一个世纪一样长的半分钟里，Sherlock发现多年前使他热血沸腾的那种愤怒和那种占有欲极强的想要保护Mycroft的力量又再一次被释放出来了。  
发生那件事情的时候，他一定已经有5岁了，但他仍记得自己脑海中那种可怕的确定感：如果有人敢让他的Mycie脸上露出那种受伤的表情，他一定会把这个人给撕成碎片。

一种无力的愤怒充斥着Sherlock的全身，此时他放在膝盖上的拳头已经死死地握着，他感觉到有什么东西像烟一样在他的血液里蜿蜒流动，把他的内脏烧得通红……就在他认为情况不可能变得更糟的时候，他看到录像里的Mycroft已经抬起头来，扶着楼梯上的栏杆站了起来。  
然后他用他的手背擦了擦脸颊。  
那是……眼泪吗？  
眼泪？？？  
此时Sherlock比自己亲眼看到珠穆朗玛峰融化的情景更震惊——他的双膝在忍不住地发抖，拳头紧紧地攥在胸前，他仿佛从屏幕上看到Mycroft正在绝望地盯着他看。此时Sherlock已经感到阿特拉斯山在剧烈地晃动着③，地球的地表层正在他的脚下慢慢地裂开。  
他的Mycroft……他的哥哥，在哭？  
此时，愤怒已经完完全全占据了Sherlock的大脑。  
这个令他的Mycie哭得如此伤心的混**蛋是谁？  
他身上的每一根神经都在愤怒中紧绷了起来，对自己兄长的保护本能也已经完全觉醒了。  
他一定会找到这个人，并想方设法让Mycie开心起来，他的哥哥值得拥有更好的人去陪他，他完全值得更好的人……和生活……  
他对这个连名字都不知道的人充满了愤怒，那个人根本不值得这份爱！  
Sherlock决定了，他的任务就是找出这个人。

③楼主注：原文是“Atlas was shaking”。阿特拉斯山（Atlas Mountains），非洲西北部山脉，是非洲最广大的褶皱断裂山地区，阿尔卑斯山系的一部分。横跨摩洛哥、阿尔及利亚、突尼斯三国（包括直布罗陀半岛），把地中海西南岸与撒哈拉沙漠分开。这里是用来形容Sherlock看到Mycroft哭的时候十分震惊。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界上唯一的咨询侦探正在为他的推理设立一个思维框架，并且为此已经完全沉醉在了他的思维宫殿里。

自Sherlock从Mycroft家回来以后，他根本无法停止思考这个问题。他几乎没有睡着过，但即使他睡着了，他醒着的时候思考的问题和睡着的时候思考的问题是一样的。  
在接下来的几天里，他尝试去解答的问题只有一个：  
Mycroft所倾心的到底是怎样的一个人？！

他简直无法想象究竟有谁能够配得上Mycroft。而当他意识到自己对哥哥的评价是如此之高时，他感到十分震惊。没有人配得上……但显然的确有这样的人存在。  
这个人会是谁呢？  
这个人不仅要十分聪明，而且必须才华横溢，甚至有可能是个天才。  
Sherlock无法想象他的哥哥在一条goldfish的陪伴下能够坚持一天，这个人必须是一个极其聪明和有着闪电般速度的反应能力的人，而且对所有的领域都必须要有足够深和广的了解。他的分析能力必须极其高超，甚至也能熟练掌握演绎法。  
Mycroft对一切都了如指掌——从政治到天文学，从历史到心理学。  
在这个地球上，除了他真的还会有人能够了解这么多的知识，而且对整个世界及每一样事物的运作方式有着如此深刻的理解?  
Sherlock心想，Mycroft或许会希望他所爱的那个人知道太阳是围着地球转的，或者是别的什么运转的方式，或者随便一个运转方式也没所谓了。（楼主注：此处原作者是想说明原剧中Sherlock对地理知识的匮乏，详情可见神夏第一季以及第三季的圣诞特辑《可恶的新娘》。）  
他此时想象着Mycroft和这个人坐在壁炉旁，喝着那味道奇异的潘趣酒，进行着一番看似聪明实则愚蠢的谈话：时间的运动原理、中东地缘政治、机器人技术、进化论……  
无聊至极。Sherlock心里想。

Sherlock回想起以前大学放假期间，Mycroft在家的时候，他们俩会坐在家里的藏书室的壁炉前聊天。Mycroft会把当天的新闻念出来后和Sherlock谈论国际新闻；他会给Sherlock读科幻小说里的情节，并且会解释给他听这些情节是如何变成现实的；或者他会给Sherlock分析一些犯罪或神秘案件的侦破过程，并解释如何用演绎法来推导出嫌疑人的犯罪动机和犯罪过程；又或者他会告诉Sherlock其他国家的人和他们的生活。  
但是，如果他设法找到了这个神秘人，并且把他们撮合在一起，那么Mycroft就会和那个自己所倾心的人坐在壁炉边，经历所有这些曾经和Sherlock一起谈过的谈话……而且还喝着那昂贵而可笑的饮料。  
那这挺好的，因为那样他那烦人的哥哥就不会整天跑来贝克街骚扰他了，他甚至可能因为太过于忙碌而根本不会再继续监视他了……  
那种感觉简直太妙了，不是吗？？  
那为什么他现在就已经开始恨这个人了呢？  
当John从诊所回来的时候，他发现Sherlock正在往壁炉里乱扔东西。  
“嘿Sherlock，快停下！你为什么把所有的纸张都扔到壁炉里？还有这个……这个是Greg特意帮我从他妹妹那里拿的咖啡！……快停下Sherlock！”当他冲着Sherlock大叫的时候，一块茶巾（楼主注：专门用来擦拭茶杯的毛巾）从房间的另一边飞到了他的肩膀上。“你在搞什么鬼？？”  
“我讨厌壁炉。”Sherlock怒气冲冲地嘟囔着走到自己的房间，然后“砰”的一声把门关上了。

第二天一早醒来时，他的第一个念头是Mycroft所倾心的那个人应该岁数不小，但是也绝对不是一个上了年纪的人。  
那个人当然要足够成熟，但是绝对不是平庸之辈。  
Mycroft从某种程度上也是英国政府中掌管外交事务的一员，但是当Sherlock想起Mycroft扮演Lady Bracknell的时候就会十分想笑——那时Mycroft戴着那顶可笑的帽子，穿着那件可笑的长袍，就这样来回踱步。（楼主注：S04E03中在Sherringford时，Sherlock有提起过以前上学期间Mycroft扮演过Lady Bracknell，这个人物来自于19世纪初爱尔兰剧作家王尔德所写的一部讽刺风俗喜剧《不可儿戏》，灵感取自W. S. Gilbert 的一部喜剧《Engaged》。）  
他肯定不会爱上一个没有幽默感的人吧？  
Sherlock还记得Mycroft在和他的英语课导师在图书馆学语法时，总是喜欢讲的那个最好笑的笑话。  
“过去、现在和未来走进一家酒吧，这就使气氛相当紧张④。”  
他到现在还记得Mycroft那时笑的样子。  
他上一次看到Mycroft笑得这么开心的时候是多久之前的事了？  
他们会不会一起分享一些Sherlock不知道的笑话？  
Sherlock一想到这就皱起了眉头，然后生气地刷着牙。

④楼主注：原文是“The past, the present and the future walked into a bar. It was tense.”这是一个文法小笑话，一语双关，tense一词同时有“紧张”和“时态”这两种意思。

有人在厨房里给Sherlock留了些茶。  
他来到厨房一边喝着，一边想着这个人应该也很有品味，而且品味鉴赏能力应该十分之强。  
包括在艺术，文学和音乐方面。  
也许他们会去参观伦敦所有的博物馆和艺术画廊，Mycroft会告诉那个人关于绘画和雕像背后的美学意义，就像多年前他Sherlock去参观大英博物馆的时候那样……  
而且那个人或许也会跟Mycroft去自然历史博物馆，看他最喜欢的恐龙（化石）Dippy……  
一想到这，Sherlock就狠狠地咬紧了牙关——这是属于他们两个人特别的独家回忆的地点，据他所知，目前而言，在这个世界上没有人知道Mycroft把自己最喜欢的恐龙化石叫做Dippy，而且在这其中有个独属于他们俩的故事，只有他们彼此能够知道。  
想到这，他狠狠地把茶杯砸到了桌上。哼。  
那么他所要做的，就是告诉Mycroft不要把他所爱的这个人带到那个博物馆，仅此而已。Mycroft从来都会听他的话，不是吗？  
Mycroft可能会带这个人去看一些十分乏味的戏剧表演。显然，这个人必须对音乐有敏锐的鉴赏力。毕竟Mycroft喜欢歌剧，会弹钢琴，而且他弹得很好，但没有Sherlock拉小提琴那么熟练，他想着。突然间，一些回忆就这么冲进了他的脑海中。  
他还记得他们小时候上上音乐课的时候，Mycroft总是笔直地坐在钢琴前，十分认真地练着，而Sherlock则像个疯了似的吉普赛孩子那样，提着小提琴蹦蹦跳跳地乱拉。(Mycroft过去管这叫“胡搅蛮缠”，因为Sherlock那讨厌的行为终于让他受不了了)  
他们会一起练习二重奏……有时Mycroft会停止弹钢琴，只听Sherlock拉小提琴。他会闭上眼睛，细细品味着悠扬的小提琴声。Sherlock突然意识到他是多么怀念这一切。那种骄傲的感觉——他的哥哥，他无可挑剔的品味意味着他只享受最好的音乐，他会闭上眼睛，享受自家弟弟的小提琴演奏。  
毫无疑问，Mycroft所倾心的那个人一定要会鉴赏音乐，而且要懂音乐，即便那个人自己不会演奏任何乐器。  
但是如果那个人真的会演奏一些别的乐器呢？……然后Mycroft就会陪他一起演奏，而且还会称赞他，闭着眼睛听他的演奏……  
想到这，Sherlock突然站起身来，拿起放在桌上的小提琴，演奏出一支杂乱无章的乐曲，小提琴发出了刺耳而带着愤怒的声音。  
在这种折磨持续了几分钟后，John从房间里走出来问Sherlock到底出了什么事，但是当他看到Sherlock脸上的怒容和因为愤怒而疯狂扭动的手臂后，他便仓皇逃回了自己的房间关上了门。  
John终于找到了他的隔音耳塞，把耳塞放进耳朵之后，他试图重新开始认真他刚看了一半的医学杂志。

第二天起床时，Sherlock在床上想，Mycroft会不会爱上一个长得并不好看的人呢？  
他考虑了一会儿，得出结论是Mycroft可能真的会。对于他的哥哥来说，无与伦比的思想和强大的思维肯定是最大的吸引力，即使这个人长得不好看，但对于Mycroft来说，他也一定是独一无二的。  
当然，这个人一定会穿得很讲究的——即使没有Mycroft本人那么讲究。是的，他会穿着剪裁十分精细的衣服，并且打扮得无可挑剔。  
Sherlock低头看了看自己，他现在正穿着睡衣和睡裤，四脚朝天地躺在沙发上。那么那个人肯定不是穿成这样的人……但每个人都有权利在家里有点邋遢不是吗……毕竟又不是每个人都会像他那样，披着白色床单去白金汉宫的。嗯是的，的确如此。  
Sherlock想起Mycroft那天怪异的表情，不禁笑了。Mycroft脸上当然只有惊恐和愤怒了……但后来他踩到了床单上……自己的背和其他部位一定被Mycroft看得一清二楚。  
此时Sherlock把这个念头从自己的脑海中赶了出去，当然了，那一天Mycroft就像往常那样穿得十分得体，无可挑剔。  
突然间，Sherlock开始好奇Mycroft睡觉的时候会穿什么……他以前从没想过，但是……肯定是丝绸睡衣，也许上面会有花字母。  
想到这，Sherlock翻了个白眼。  
他上一次看到Mycroft入睡的时候是多久之前的事情了？是他们都在放松休息的时候吗？  
他还记得孩提时代的许多许多个夜晚，那时他会过度思考，会做噩梦，他的脑子里都是一些令人恐惧的想法。每当这个时候他就会跑到Mycie的卧室，躲进自己哥哥的被窝里。  
然后Mycroft就会一边抱怨自己弟弟冰冷的手脚，一边抱住他，安慰他，使他平静下来。  
这时候他脑海中突然出现这样一个画面：Mycroft和这个人……和这个恶心的，根本配不上Mycroft的男人……躺在床上，他还穿着恶心的丝绸睡衣，和Mycroft同床共枕，躺在他哥哥的身边……  
想到这，Sherlock打了个寒颤。  
Mycroft会让另外一个人和他如此亲密吗？  
就像他和Sherlock小时候那样亲密无间？  
Mycroft会抱着他，安慰他，甚至抚摸他的头发吗？  
这个人……闻起来怎么样呢？  
是的，那个人可能真的是这样，闻起来有淡淡的香味，能够令人感到温暖，会融入Mycroft的怀抱。也许他会把他的头塞到Mycroft的下巴下面，就像Sherlock以前小时候那样。也许Mycroft会宠溺的弄乱他的头发……甚至有可能会吻他……  
那当然了，Mycroft肯定会吻他的……  
想到这，Sherlock突然感觉自己的胃里有一个巨大的洞，所有的坏情绪正在从那儿喷涌出来。  
这当然是因为生气，Sherlock想到，就是这个可恶的不要脸的人伤了Mycroft的心。  
难道还会有什么别的原因吗？真是荒谬至极。  
于是Sherlock拿起小提琴，演奏了一曲忧伤至极的曲子，这令John一把抓起外套，跑出去呼吸新鲜空气了——因为即使是耳塞也无法阻止他感受从琴弦中散发出来的每一丝痛苦，更别说这个旋律让他悲伤到胃都拧成了一团。

那天晚上，Sherlock躺在床上辗转反侧，无法入睡。  
Mycroft在所有的方面都有着极高的鉴赏能力，这一点Sherlock深知自己无可比拟。  
所以Mycroft爱的这个人当然是一个十分了不起的人，而且是值得他爱的人……  
Mycroft看到他的时候会笑，仿佛那个人是他世界里最珍贵的珍宝那般。  
Sherlock非常清楚那会是怎样的一种表情，因为他小时候经常看到Mycroft脸上会露出这样的神情……放纵他做任何事，眼里充满着宠溺，就仿佛即便世界上所有别的地方都要消失和崩塌了，Mycroft却永远都能把他锁在自己的眸子里，直到世界尽头和自己生命的最后一刻。  
当然，那段快乐的时光并没有持续多长时间，不是吗……在之后的那些年里，Mycroft嘴角朝下，一脸不高兴的样子，冷冷地对Sherlock说：“Sherlock，答应我，永远都要记得列一张清单。”（楼主注：详情见神夏第三季圣诞特辑《可恶的新娘》。）  
哦不，Mycroft用不着反对这个人的任何行为，用不着把他从毒*窟里拖出来，用不着因为他的粗鲁和粗心而训斥他……Mycroft永远都会为这个人感到骄傲的。  
和他在一起，Mycroft是会十分开心的。

当他得出这个结论时，Sherlock感到自己浑身感受到了一阵刺痛。  
一股无名的火此时正在灼烧着他的心。他只是好奇不是吗？或许只是躁动？是想要去找出这个人的那种紧张和兴奋感吗？  
这会是嫉妒吗？哦不……当然不是了，这种想法完全没有道理。  
但是如果……如果是异性相吸呢……这个人会是一个十分平庸但是却感情丰富的人吗？  
哈，才不会呢。  
想到这，Sherlock感觉自己浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。一个总是傻笑，多愁善感，十分平庸的男人……哦不，绝对不可能的。

但是他所有的这些推理和线索只存在于他的大脑中，他并不清楚这个人到底是谁，可以在哪里找到他。  
他需要去寻找更多的线索。  
一旦排除了所有的不可能，剩下的一切，无论多么不可能……都是事实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Dippy”原义是一部史诗作品的名字，它的原出处是来自作者saziikins写的一篇Mystrade（麦雷）的小说《Human Remains》。链接：https://archiveofourown.org/series/625064


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sherlock，该知道的你都知道了，可是你根本没有深入去了解！

于是Sherlock决定去询问每一个有可能可以给他提供线索的人。  
Sherlock第一个询问的人是Greg，他是他们兄弟俩共同认识的人中认识Mycroft时间最长的人了。  
Greg用了整整10分钟来思考这个问题，到最后Sherlock感到有些不耐烦了，冲Greg大喊道：“Lestrade，你是打算在这个世纪结束的最后一分钟再来告诉我答案吗？！”  
Greg摇了摇头，仍然十分疑惑地说：“Mycroft可能会爱的某个人？除了你之外吗？这……我猜可能是你们的妈妈……说实话，在认识他这么多年之后，我真的很难回忆起来了……他可能会如此在乎的人……但是Sherlock你也知道他是一个极度注重隐私的人，他的职业中的一部分工作内容就是要保守秘密，所以你知道的……”Greg说完后耸了耸肩。  
于是Sherlock决定让周围的人写一份名单，上面要列出他们认为Mycroft有可能最在意的人的名字，他无法忍受花费这么长时间去等待别人给他答复，那真是无聊至极！！

所以当第二天起床看到John的时候，他粗鲁地把一张纸和一支笔扔到了他的面前。  
“John，把你所认识的Mycroft最关心的人的名字写在这张纸上，要快。”  
John困惑地看了Sherlock一眼，然后他盯着眼前的白纸看了一会儿，然后说道：“你的意思是除了你之外的人……？我想象不出来还有别的人了。”  
Sherlock对John无法回答上他的问题感到十分愤怒，然后怒气冲冲地跑去找Anthea了。

她看见他面露怒容，正要警告他不要进Mycroft正在开会的房间时，Sherlock粗鲁地举起手来拦住了她准备说出口的话。  
“我是来找你的，”Sherlock说道，“我需要一些信息。”

粗鲁地举起手来拦住了她准备说出口的话。  
“我是来找你的，”Sherlock说道，“我需要一些信息。”  
Anthea扬起了眉毛，看着Sherlock。  
“有没有什么人是Mycroft经常会去与之见面的？”Sherlock问道。  
“除了你之外吗？”Anthea说着，想了一下，“他唯一一次自愿与人共进两次晚餐的人是上一任的日本大使，石黑浩先生。”  
“不不，我的意思是，他有没有十分喜欢的人？”  
“除了你之外吗？”Anthea又问了一次。  
“Anthea，不要装傻！他有什么浪漫的爱好吗?他会为了谁取消任何计划，或者取消其他任何重要的会议……无论是什么时间，什么日子，无论那个时候他在哪里，和任何其他重要的政界人士在一起谈话?”  
Anthea双手交叉，撅起嘴唇看着眼前的黑发男子。如果不是因为她十分关心和尊重她的boss，她才懒得理会她的boss的弟弟用这么长时间在她这里浪费时间胡说八道。  
“你。”她尖锐地说道，“他只会为了你这么做。”  
“呵。”听了Anthea的话后，Sherlock感觉自己整个人都要爆炸了，他二话没说就直接冲了出去。

Sherlock打电话给他们的妈妈。  
当她意识到是谁打来的时候，她几乎都有些惊慌失措得差点把话筒给摔了。在过去的十年里，甚至更长的时间里，她都不记得什么时候Sherlock会单独给她打过电话。  
“Sherlock，一切都还好吗？”他的妈妈问道。  
“是的妈妈，一切都很好。我有个问题想问你，我发现周围似乎没有人知道这个答案。Mycroft会为了谁而放弃一切？”  
“除了你之外吗？”她困惑地问道，“你为什么会想知道？”  
“这件事关乎到国家安全！”Sherlock撒了个小小的谎。  
“是Eurus……哦Sherlock……是Mike出了什么事吗？”  
“哦不妈妈，他好得很。你只需要回答我的问题！”Sherlock感觉自己近乎要咆哮了。  
“哦Sherlock，我无法想象那个人会是谁……你要知道，自从你出生以后，Mike的整个世界里就只有你，他只会围着你转……”她沉思了一下后说道。  
“哦看在上帝的份上……算了没事，妈妈再见！下次聊！”Sherlock说完之后就飞快地挂断了电话。

为什么他的周围都是一群白痴呢？？？当这些人根本不会仔细观察这个世界的时候，他自己怎么可能解得开这个谜题？！


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock决定来个卧底行动，偷偷跟踪Mycroft一周。当然他的打算是将自己假扮成一个流浪汉，每天就坐在地铁口外面，只赚个12英镑……当然要是每天这么做的话，这也许要花费他几百英镑坐出租车的费用……

人们根本一无是处，对于自己周围的事物，他们只是在看，但是他们不会观察。因此Sherlock只能自己多做点跑腿的工作来得到自己想要的答案。  
他必须要知道这个答案，拼了命也得知道。  
无法得知答案的日子就这样一天天过去了，可是他丝毫没有能够让Mycie的痛苦有所减轻。  
这简直不可接受。  
所以他决定来个卧底行动，跟踪他的哥哥Mycroft一周。当然如果Mycroft在意的那个人是他社交圈里面或者是政界的人的话，他应该是有机会能够碰到他的。  
如果他找到了目标人选的话，他会通过那个人的肢体语言和面部表情来得出结论。

所以星期一早上6：30分的时候，John十分惊愕地发现Sherlock早早就起了床，将自己打扮成了一个流浪汉准备出门了。  
“Sherlock你去哪里？是有什么案件要处理吗？Sherlock！！”John朝楼梯口大喊着，因为被Sherlock踩着的楼梯发出了令人头疼的嘎吱声。  
“再见John。”Sherlock大声地喊了回去然后“砰”的一声关上了公寓的前门，这使得Mrs. Hudson愤怒地从自己的房间里跑了出来，然而Sherlock已经不见踪影了。

Sherlock冲到了Mycroft家，鬼鬼祟祟地藏在远处等着他准备上班。当Mycroft离开家了之后，他偷偷叫了辆的士跟在他的小黑车后面。  
Mycroft直接去了他的办公室。真是无聊。  
Sherlock这一整天就在Mycroft的办公室附近闲逛，光靠坐在地铁站外面就赚了12英镑。当他看到Mycroft晚上7点离开办公室时，他精神了起来……又搭了一辆出租车跟着他。  
Mycroft径直回到了自己的家，再也没有出来。无聊。  
星期二的情况和前一天一模一样。乏味至极。  
一直到了星期三这一天。  
下午1点整，Mycroft从办公室出来，手里拿着他的小黑伞，慢慢地走到办公室附近一个被围墙环绕着的花园，然后坐在长凳上吃着三明治。  
Sherlock就坐在远处的一个角落里静静地看着Mycroft，他确信自己的哥哥肯定在这里要和某个人有个约会。  
然而，Mycroft却在那儿坐了半个小时，显然是在静静地独自沉思，然后开始朝他的办公楼走去。  
Sherlock躲在花园的灌木丛后面，这么远的距离他并看不清楚Mycroft到底在想什么，但他一点也不喜欢他脸上的表情——它看上去忧郁而伤感，整个人看起来并不太高兴。  
这时Sherlock很想一把抓住Mycroft的肩膀使劲摇一摇，然后……  
Sherlock，做点什么吧，他不会知道的。Sherlock就这么对自己说道。  
于是他一时冲动，掏出手机给Mycroft打了个电话。  
他看到Mycroft拿出自己的手机，看了看屏幕，上面显然是Sherlock的名字，然后他看到Mycroft……笑了。  
Mycroft笑了？！看到Sherlock的来电，他看上去既不忧虑，也没有不开心，更加没有沮丧，而是……笑了？！  
Mycroft的反应让Sherlock整个人大脑一片空白，于是他慌忙挂断了电话。他看着Mycroft对着屏幕皱了皱眉头，像是要打回来给他似的，于是他快速发了条信息给Mycroft。  
【你没有接我的电话。——SH】  
Mycroft看了看信息，深呼吸了一口气，然后走进了办公楼。  
Sherlock在树下等了一整天，在这期间他总是会回想起Mycroft脸上的笑容，直到他哥哥晚上7点又离开了办公楼，钻进了他的小黑车里准备回家。

星期四那天的行程就和前三天一样，但是Sherlock惊愕地发现他的出租车居然跟着Mycroft回到了贝克街。  
哦不，这可就很尴尬了。  
因此他让自己早点下了车，藏在站在自己公寓的街对面的拐角处。他看见Mycroft走进了公寓的门口，于是便在自己脑子里数着那Mycroft要走那17级台阶所用的时间。正如他所想的那样，当他们公寓的门可能是John打开的时候，他看到二楼窗口的窗帘动了一下。没过几秒钟，Mycroft就下了楼梯，钻进了车里，随即离开了。  
Sherlock又跳上了一辆出租车，又继续跟着Mycroft……当他的哥哥直接回家的时候，他在房子对面逗留了一会儿，以防Mycroft深夜外出。但两小时后他就放弃了，直接回到了贝克街。  
回到自己的房间之后，Sherlock一直在喃喃自语。  
如果Mycroft一直都是这样，只是不停地工作，工作，再工作，然后顺道去贝克街看他，他的哥哥怎么可能会有一个自己所如此在乎的人呢？  
哦天哪，还有三天就到周末了。Sherlock心里想着。

到了星期五，他像往常一样跟着Mycroft，但那天他去了威斯敏斯特那边的上议院。整整一天Mycroft都在大楼里没有动过，直到晚上7点才出来。而在这期间，Sherlock每个小时都要听那该死的大本钟的声音，而且还要为了列出Mycroft可能十分在意的那个人而头疼不已。  
坎特伯雷大主教？太老了。  
约克大主教？他是个直男。  
伦敦大主教？是个女人。  
杜伦大主教？平庸乏味之辈。  
温彻斯特大主教？他们兄弟俩的第三个表兄。  
韦斯顿亚彻勋爵？嗯……十分聪明，是一本畅销书的作者。而且十分幽默。但是他因为作伪证而刚从监狱里出来。不可能是他。  
伊普斯维奇的安德森男爵？是个有名的律师，肯定很聪明，而且还是政府制定反恐法时的独立审查员。嗯……很懂政治，所以有可能是他吗？但是他已经63岁了，对于Mycroft来说太老了。  
剑桥的阿里斯泰尔男爵？已婚且育有四个孩子。但是他的化学研究成果最近入围了诺贝尔奖，而且还会吹单簧管……嗯，有可能是他。  
Sherlock把他放在了Mycroft可能感兴趣的人的名单上的第一位。  
他就这样思考和斟酌着，直到他发现圣约翰的安斯利男爵出现在了会场，这个人曾经担任过外交部和联邦事务部的部长。  
涉外部门？  
啊哈，很好。  
他现在成为Sherlock名单上的第一人选了。  
于是他把阿里斯泰尔男爵挪到了第二的位置。

幸运的是，他终于在下午6：45分的时候，看到Mycroft离开了大楼，然后他看到Mycroft停了下来，转过身去看了看——他在等那个跟在他后面叫着他名字的人。他们微笑着和彼此交谈。在这之后，Mycroft打了个电话，很可能是打给他的司机让他不用来接自己，因为之后他就跟着那个人并肩走着，然后上了那人的车，两人就一起离开了。  
哦天哪！新的目标任务出现了！他才应该被放在名单上的第一的位置！！  
那么现在安斯利男爵排在第二，而阿里斯泰尔男爵就排在第三了。  
他们之间隔得太远了，Sherlock根本追不上，但他拍下了那个人和那辆车的照片，然后马上飞奔到苏格兰场去骚扰Lestrade，让他辨认车牌和车主。  
好戏就要开场了！


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这或许只是偶然认错人了的情况……又或者是出于错误的动机？嗯……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （From the original author/作者写的）：今天再给你们更一章！！就当是送给两天后即将到来的Sherlock的生日礼物:)

Lestrade一直十分固执，执意要求Sherlock“拿出理由”监视一名议员，于是他回到家，黑进了议员的数据库，发现这个人只是个联络人，在他看来根本配不上Mycroft。  
嗯哼。从第一下滑到了第二的位置。  
但是在Sherlock对这两位男爵进行了整整两天的深入研究后，他也没有任何有价值的发现。  
他们俩都是那么乏味，那么平庸，Sherlock敢肯定Mycroft宁可赤手空拳把生金鱼吞下去，也不愿和这两个人在一起呆上一个钟头。

Sherlock太累了，以至于他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但第二天一醒来，他的第一个念头就是——也许是某个Mycroft不常见面的人……会是一个不住在伦敦的人吗?  
那就更难找到了……但是他一定会找到的。  
如果他必须追到天涯海角的话……

所以在第二天早上离开卧室之前，Sherlock整个人的心情就已经很糟糕了。  
然而令事情变得更糟的是，尽管已经拒绝了三次协助破案的请求，但Lestrade最终还是把Sherlock拉到了犯罪现场。这是一个十分无聊又荒谬的案例，在它看来破案难度仅仅只有5分。Sherlock只用了10分钟就解决了问题，气呼呼地走了出去，John气喘吁吁地跟在他后面。  
“真是太不可思议了！”当他们飞快地走开时，John对这个案件评价道，而Sherlock几乎是压抑着自己想要对他咆哮的冲动，不作回答。  
他们刚过马路，准备朝威斯敏斯特教堂走去的时候，Sherlock突然停住了脚步。  
John本来以他们平常走路的速度向前走着，当他意识到发生了什么事时，他困惑地停了下来，转过身来——他第一次看到Sherlock如此愤怒地盯着一个人，John很惊讶这个人居然没有被Sherlock的怒火燃烧到要自己着火的地步。  
Sherlock此时望着一个背对着他们，站在相当远的地方的一个高个男人，穿着一件很合身的衣服，外面还穿着一件很长的外套。从那个距离看，John觉得可能是Mycroft，但只是可能……  
但是这为什么会激起Sherlock如此吓人的愤怒呢？  
John竭力想要回忆起他们上一次碰见Mycroft的时候，他们之间发生了什么事。  
人群散开了，Sherlock的视野稍稍开阔了一些。  
他看见“Mycroft”的右手正搭在那人的背上。即使从远处看，这也像是一种占有欲很强的触碰，而他所抚摸的那个人的背就在离他很近的地方，另一个几乎和Mycroft一样高的人望着他，笑了。  
John还是不明白到底发生了什么事让Sherlock这么生气，于是他想转身问自己的同伴，却发现那位咨询侦探已经不见了。  
John看了看四周，这时他看见了Sherlock，于是他便放弃了原本想要打电话找他的想法。此时Sherlock正迈着大步朝“Mycroft”走去。于是John跟在他身后疾跑着，希望能够避免任何发生的潜在流血事件。  
他终于跑到了他们身边，正好看到Sherlock几乎要把那人的手从另一个人的背上扯下来，两个人惊恐地转过身来盯着他看。  
他们完全就是陌生人，他根本不认识他们。

Sherlock仍然站在那里，他气得几乎要从鼻孔里喷出火来，他身体两侧的拳头不停地握紧又松开。  
John把他推开，抓住他的胳膊肘，一边走一边不停地向那两个人道歉。  
“哦天杀的Sherlock你到底在搞什么鬼？？到底发生什么了？？”  
“没事。”Sherlock嘟囔着，然后接下来一整天他都再也不愿意说任何一句话，无论John怎么问他。

晚上，Sherlock的手机短信铃声响了一下。噢，是Mycroft。  
他皱着眉开始读那条信息。  
【哦Sherlock，看在上帝的份上，别再在我家和办公室附近鬼鬼祟祟地跟踪我了，还有别再在上议院附近吓跑别人了。那天我不得不到花园去吃三明治，只是为了照看你。从今晚起我将离开伦敦四天，但要到下周五才能回来吃晚饭。——MH】

John又听到Sherlock的房间里有什么东西被扔到了他的卧室门上，“砰”的一声掉了下来。是Sherlock的手机吗？！  
他屏息听着Sherlock房间的动静，但是他似乎没有再继续扔别的东西了。  
然后他叫了一份外卖，敲了敲自己室友卧室的门，直到Sherlock怒气冲冲地冲了出来，他生气的样子就像准备把John的头咬下来似的。  
John不断地劝着他，直到Sherlock终于吃了几口晚餐为止。  
然后他看着Sherlock跺着脚气冲冲地回到了卧室，然后“砰”的一声关上了门。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John完全不清楚到底发生了什么事情，于是他向Greg谈起了他对Sherlock的担忧。
> 
> Greg在综合分析了所有的证据和情况之后，再结合了过去John忽视的那些事情，然后……嗯……我们这位善解人意的银发探长或许发现了一些那位咨询侦探一直以来都没有注意到的东西呢.

第二天，John从诊所回到家里，发现Sherlock躺在沙发上，四肢朝天，双腿靠在墙上，头几乎要从沙发的边缘摔下来，双手在脸上挥舞着。  
如果这是他的病人，他会觉得这个人是因为精神衰弱而给他一些治疗的，但他以前就见过Sherlock这么做。他知道他正在沉浸在他自己的思维宫殿里，移动“文件”和记忆，寻找一些东西。  
于是John打算去为他们俩各倒一杯茶。  
结果就是，他在微波炉里找到了头骨，在冰箱里找到了香烟，每一个茶叶袋都不见了。每一个，都，不，见，了。  
John捏了捏自己的鼻梁，此时他感到自己已经头痛欲绝。  
他根本不知道到底发生了什么事，但是他意识到Sherlock上周的行为比以往更加古怪。  
从一开始Sherlock想让他在纸上回答的那个问题，到后来拒绝了Lestrade关于一个案子的三次协助破案的请求，仅仅是因为他说了“自己很忙”，而结果就是他“忙”的那段时间根本什么都没做，只是盯着墙壁看了五天，然后随之而来的就是昨天把大街上的两个人中的一个人误认成“Mycroft”的尴尬场面……  
他需要喝一杯东西让自己清醒一下。非常需要。  
他给Greg发了条信息，他们约定在苏格兰场附近的一家酒吧见面，因为Greg还在上班，而且他这一整天都要完成所有的文书工作，直到晚上8点才会有空和John见面。

当John到那里的时候，他发现Greg已经找到了位置并坐了下来，正在喝自己杯子里的酒，并且桌上准备了另外一杯装得满满的酒，很显然是在等他。John走了进去，和Greg碰杯之后，他呷了一口，然后深深地叹了口气，把杯子放下。  
“Sherlock还是在和自己生气吗？”Greg扬起眉毛问道。  
“不，更糟糕了。”John叹息着，然后告诉Greg昨天威斯敏斯特教堂附近发生的事情。  
Greg紧紧地皱着眉头听着，当John讲完后，他们沉默了几分钟。终于，Greg最先开口说话了。  
“你知道吗？前几天Sherlock问了我一个奇怪的问题，他想知道Mycroft爱的人是谁。然后今天你就告诉我昨天的事故中，这个人从远处看有点像Mycroft，哦天哪，我真不敢想象Sherlock居然会犯这样的错误……”  
“Greg，我真的很担心他。”John坦率地说。“你知道的，他会经常去看Eurus。自从我们经历了Sherringford事件之后，他和Mycroft似乎相处得越来越好了。可是十天前他去Mycroft家里之后——他说那是“饭后散步时的甜点”，这本身就够奇怪的了……而自从他回来以后……”他叹息着，耸了耸肩。  
Greg认真地盯着他的酒杯看，沉思着。  
“哦，他也问过我那个问题，”John突然接着说。“他让我把我认为Mycroft非常关心的人的名字写下来。当我告诉他我实在想不出任何人的时候，他勃然大怒。”  
“啊你也不能想出来，对吧？”Greg一边说着一边摇着头，“说真的，这个人除了Sherlock之外，我想不到别的人了。”  
“是的，我就是这么回答他的。”John说道。  
Greg沉默了一会儿，然后他慢慢地，若有所思地说。“如果换做是我，考虑到这段时间发生的事情以及昨天那个事故，我会认为是Sherlock在嫉妒……嫉妒那个他认为Mycroft会很在乎的人。”  
John皱着眉头，迷惑不解地看着他。  
“嘿，我没说我说的一定就是对的，毕竟他们可是Holmes兄弟，可不是一般人。”Greg说着摊开手，无奈地笑了。  
“可是他为什么会嫉妒呢？”John困惑地问，“在过去很长一段时间，或者说一直以来Sherlock对Mycroft的态度都是十分恶劣的。我的意思是现在，在经过了Sherringford事件，他们共同经历了那么多的灾难之后，很明显他们现在对彼此非常关心，但是……嫉妒？”  
Greg喝光了杯子里所有的酒，然后又去给自己盛了一杯，然后不到一分钟他又把杯子里的酒喝完了。John有些惊讶地看着他。

“你没事吧？还好吗？”John问道。  
“我没事……我只是在想一些事情。”Greg说道。  
“哦好的，那你倒是说说看！”John催促道。  
“你认为……”Greg开口说道，然后又马上打住了，“哦不对……这也太奇怪了，即便是对于他们来说……”  
“Greg！！是什么？！看在上帝的份上，你倒是快说啊，是什么？！”  
Greg挠了挠头，“好吧。也许Sherlock真的是嫉妒……我的意思是，他很嫉妒那个人因为……他爱Mycroft。”  
“啊，很显然是的，”John说道，“但是我就不会因为Harry爱Clara而去嫉妒啊，我的意思是……”当John发现Greg脸上露出了一个他从未见过的十分古怪的表情的时候，他突然没再继续说下去了。  
“哦天哪……不会的……不不不不不不，不会的Greg，不可能。”John说着摆了摆手，表示坚决否认这个观点，“这真的是……不，这太荒谬了……而且是违法的。到现在为止这种行为都是违法的，不是吗？”  
“嘿John，放松点。这只是我的一个假设。而且你说的没错，这的确是违法的，真是陈旧而古板的法律啊。但是这让我很好奇，如果真的是这样的话，Mycroft会不会是因为无法控制一件事情，所以才会想要去控制关于Sherlock的一切呢？我的意思是那件事情就是Sherlock本人……和Sherlock对他的感情。”  
John只是张大着嘴盯着Greg看，他已经完全说不出话来了。Greg到底在说什么？！  
“在以前的日子里，我经常看到Mycroft出现在Sherlock的病床边，这足以让我了解他内心的想法和感受。我曾经一直以为Mycroft这么做完全是出于兄弟情谊，但是……你知道吗？如果这两个完全独特、聪明得令人难以置信、完全疯狂的人找到了真爱……而且他们爱着的人也同样爱他们的话，我不在乎他们是谁，但我发誓这辈子都不会把他们送进监狱。”Greg说着，用他平静的棕色眼睛看着John。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg决定在兄弟俩之间玩一个小小的心理测试游戏，而这让Sherlock不得不重新面对Mycroft。

又过了两天，Sherlock用小提琴演奏着最伤感的音乐，在沙发上蹦蹦跳跳，或者在任何空闲的时间里大喊着让John给他倒茶，而这一切都让John感到束手无策。  
他再也忍不下去了，发了条短信给Greg。  
【听着Greg，到现在这个地步，我不管他到底爱上了谁，他就算爱上该死的英国女王我也不理了，我们必须要干预这件事情了。我们不能让他再这样下去了。——JW】  
【我知道了。我明天下班后会来找你的。——GL】

第二天晚上，Greg便用备用钥匙打开了公寓的门，走了进来。  
Sherlock从沙发上仰起头来看着他，他身上还穿着晨衣，头发凌乱，眼睛里闪着狂热的光芒。  
“是有什么案件吗？”Sherlock说着，声音里带着他这么多年来一贯的骄傲和狂妄。  
“是的，不过这次的案子很奇怪。”Greg说着耸了耸肩，脱下外套放在椅背上，然后坐在了平时Sherlock和John平时用来接待客户的椅子上。“不过我想你对这种案子不会感兴趣。”  
听到这，Sherlock稍稍坐直了身子。  
这时John从房间里走了出来，当他看到Greg的时候，向他们俩露出了一个讶异的表情，让自己装出了一个不知道Greg会出现在这的神情。  
“嘿Greg，来杯茶吗？”他问道。  
“好的。”Greg说着让自己在椅子上找了个舒服的姿势，然后从旁边的桌子上拿起了一张报纸开始看，完全忽略了面前的Sherlock。  
“Lestrade！你以为你是在咖啡屋吗？你来这里就是为了喝茶和看报纸的吗？”Sherlock叫了起来，对自己被忽视感到震惊。  
“嗯？”Lestrade心不在焉地回了一句。  
“John！”Sherlock几乎是冲着他的室友大喊道，“如果他没有任何有趣的案子的话，就让他赶紧从这里离开！”  
John端着两杯茶从厨房走过来，将其中一杯递给了Greg，然后也拿着自己的杯子找了个位置坐了下来，也和Greg一样，完全无视了Sherlock。  
“那么你那天说的那个案子有什么进展吗？”  
“还没有。这是一个棘手的问题，可能我们要做一定的心理方面的介入治疗。这个人，大概在30多岁的时候，对一个年长的男人产生了深深的情感依恋，但他自己却始终无法接受。这很正常——我的意思是世界上有一半的人都会在自己最应该享受的幸福的时光里去否认自己的真实想法和情感。”Greg耸了耸肩，“然而麻烦始于他不愿意让这个年长的男人和任何别的人有更加亲密的关系，他想把他留在自己身边，但他不愿意承认这一点。那位年长的人就变得很沮丧，但真正的问题是，他太关心这位年轻的男子了，以至于不能放手，却也不能眼睁睁看着他受伤。”  
“然后发生了什么呢？”John问道，他的声音里听起来充满了对那个人的担心。  
“什么都没发生。他们俩就像夜间经过的船只一样继续前进，但是不可避免的是，他们在慢慢老去。而当有一天那位年长的人去世了，他却永远无法得知那位年轻人对他的感情，而且也无法表达自己对他的感情。”  
“哦Greg，这听起来真的太糟糕了，不是吗？”John说道，声音里流露了真切的悲伤，“双方都单相思？这对他们彼此来说也是如此吗？啊真是太不值得，太不可思议了……啊那个年轻人，他就要这样一辈子生活在苦海中了……”  
Sherlock这时已经坐直了身子，不由自主却饶有兴致地听着。“但是这为什么是你负责的案件呢？连谋杀都没有！而且这两人很明显就是白痴啊！”  
“哦,我知道。他们的确是笨蛋，可是他们是聪明的笨蛋啊。”Greg苦笑着说，“他们不听像我这样的笨蛋的劝告，不是吗？但不管怎样，这并不是苏格兰场负责的案子，这就是为什么我说你可能不感兴趣的原因。它涉及到一个我十分喜欢和爱戴的人。我很想帮助他，但我不知道怎么做。Mycroft也许认识他。前几天我跟John提过，所以……不管怎样，我只是路过而已。John谢谢你的茶，我先走了，再见。”  
他站起身来穿上外套，走到门口的时候又停下了脚步，“哦对了Sherlock，你之前问的关于Mycroft的那个问题，你现在有答案了吗？”  
然而回答他的只有Sherlock脸上愤怒的表情。  
“你问到了吗？”Greg又问了一遍，把手放在了门把手上。  
“不，我还没有问到，因为每个人都是白痴，他们太无趣了。”Sherlock说着便转过身又躺回了沙发上，背对着两人。  
Greg和John互相看了对方一眼，耸了耸肩。  
这么多年的审讯犯人的经验让Greg很清楚应该如何在别人的大脑中植入某一种想法，并让它生根发芽，最后让这个人愿意听从自己的内心，而让自己的行为和内心想法所相互配合。  
同时John也认为，鉴于Sherlock有能力在悬而未决的案件中周旋，这次谈话有可能会引起他足够的兴趣，让他意识到自己的天才大脑里究竟错过了什么重要的信息。

半小时后，Sherlock突然站起身来，穿好衣服准备出门。  
“我出门了，一会儿回来。”他对着John的卧室喊了一句。  
他来到Mycroft的家，按响了他哥哥家的门铃。  
Mycroft打开门让他进来了，一边眉毛上扬着。  
“我们不能总是这样见面，”他开玩笑道，“人们会说闲话的。”  
“除此之外他们无事可做。”Sherlock说着轻快地走了进来。  
“我想我之前跟你说的是让你星期五过来。”Mycroft平静地说着，在他身后关上了门。  
“哦，你今天该不会是要去见他吧？”Sherlock有些恼怒地说。“你每天所要做的就是去你的办公室，然后每周来贝克街一次。无聊。”  
他走了进去，坐在沙发上，瞪着Mycroft。“如果你能够和他在一起，你打算怎么做？”  
Mycroft深深地吸了一口气。他十分清楚自己弟弟的脾性，Sherlock不得到答案的话，他绝不会离开，而且他绝对能做到这一点。Mycroft心里叹息着，自己不得不给点反应了。在打开潘多拉魔盒后，他只能希望在一定程度上可以控制住事情的发展和可能出现的后果。此刻他十分希望Lestrade探长很快就会有一个更有趣的案子，然后Sherlock就会分心，不再来问这件事。  
“说啊，告诉我，”Sherlock开始有点不耐烦了，“如果你能够和他在一起，你打算做什么？”  
“我永远不会让他从我身边离开。”他说道。  
Sherlock若有所思地看着他，“可你说你们不能那样在一起。那么，你会和他住在哪里呢？”  
Mycroft笑了，“我会买一座岛，和他一起住在那里。除了他之外，我不需要这个世界上的任何人。但是我想他可能还是需要和别人有所互动的……所以我不能这么自私。”  
“你认识他多久了？”  
“很长很长时间了。我的这一生，他的这一生。”  
“他是来自中东或者是俄罗斯？还是来自一些同性恋不可被接受的地方？”  
“都不是。”  
“他是日本大使吗？”  
“什么？！当然不是！！你怎么会这么认为？？”Mycroft完全惊呆了。  
“很显然，他是唯一一个你自愿和他共进两次晚餐的人。而且这不是官方所要求的。”  
“啊，好吧，我们确实相处得很好。你知道通过工作与我认识的人建立比较好的关系有多难也有多危险。但他不同，和别人非常不一样。他信仰佛教，而我们都喜欢俳句。”  
“俳句。”Sherlock哼了一声。“这一点我倒是深信不疑，甚至你喜欢的诗都必须是极简主义和十分精炼的类型。”  
这时Mycroft开始朗诵起来，在他朗诵那首诗的时候，眼里流露出若有所思的神情：  
我本以为一切都已经结束了，  
直到昨日你又来到了我的身边，  
而我又再次那样盲目地爱上了你。

“Mycroft你这是在把传递相思之情的诗歌念给我听吗？或许你该背诵给他听。现在，回答我的问题。他是我们都认识的人吗?”  
“Sherlock，请你别再问了。”Mycroft坚定地说道，“这不是一个需要解决的谜题。这是一个我爱……这是我的私事。这不是犯罪现场，也没有任何线索。”  
“哦，你就是这么看你自己的，是吗？但是你在Sherringford的时候已经暴露了。”Sherlock有些得意地说。  
Mycroft的脸立刻变得惨白。他在说什么？！  
“那时候你承认了，你是有心的，有感情的。”Sherlock提示道。  
“哦是的，我有……但也没有。”Mycroft沉思了一会说道。  
“你的意思是？”  
“我曾经有一颗心，但我把它给了他……很久以前……我确信它真的不再是我的了。别再审问我了，Sherlock。我永远不会透露他的名字，因为我将永远陪伴在他身边，爱他，善待他。”  
“就算他深深地伤害了你？”Sherlock愤怒地问道。  
“是的Sherlock，因为这就是爱……没有条件，一向如此。”  
Sherlock此时似乎陷入了沉思，他用十指指尖托着下巴。  
Mycroft好奇地望着他，此时他的表情既绝望，又悲伤，但是又透露着喜爱，此刻他十分想亲吻他，然后和他握手后就送Sherlock离开。  
这时Sherlock问道：“那你想念他吗？”  
“一直如此。”  
“如果他要求你陪伴在他身边呢？”  
“我永远都会这么做。”  
“但是你不会告诉他？”  
“不会。”  
“如果他也爱你呢？？！如果他在等你先告诉他呢？”Sherlock气得几乎要对自己的哥哥大喊大叫。“你怎么知道他的想法？？他怎么知道你是这么想的？？你是个白|痴，他也是个白|痴。就像Greg说的那两个人那样。你们两个都是一流的白|痴！”Sherlock嘟囔着，突然站起来走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俳句的英文是“Haiku”。俳句是一种诗歌形式，最早在日本流行。俳句诗人被要求仅用17个音节在诗歌中传达丰富生动的情感。世界上最著名的俳句诗人之一是Samurai, Basho (1644-94).


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock仍然困在了自己的思维陷阱里面没法出去，但是我们已经来到了尾声，真相很快就要揭晓啦:)这样读者们就不用一直苦苦等下去:P

这已经是他连续第三天晚上没有办法入睡了，虽然他十分疲倦。  
尽管John几乎是在逼着他吃晚饭，Sherlock仍然感到自己还是很累。他今天太累了，以至于无法演奏小提琴，也无法从沙发上站起来。  
他感到他的大脑十分疲惫。  
在他的思想宫殿里，他已经走遍了每一个房间，有六次之多。他重温了关于Mycroft和他在一起的每一段记忆。自从Sherringford事件以来，有那么多新的回忆从隐蔽的地方冒出来，但他都已经一一筛选过了。  
他扫了一眼Mycroft给他读书、陪他玩、在他摔倒受伤时照顾他、教他如何推理的画面。  
他想起Mycroft的床，那张床似乎总是比他自己的舒服。Mycroft那时穿着睡衣，身上洗得干干净净的气味，混杂着床上亚麻布的气味，床边的旧书的气味。他轻柔的声音在Sherlock耳边低语，纤细的双手抚摸着他的头发，抚摸着他的背。  
他看到11岁的自己在少年Mycroft要告别他去上大学的时候，生气得大哭。  
但这次他一定要看看Mycroft的脸。Sherlock也看到了他脸上那绝望的神情，和11岁时的自己脸上的绝望的表情是一模一样的。他看见Mycroft探过身去问父亲的意见，仿佛是要他把车停下来，好让自己下车回到Sherlock身边去，可是他们的父亲只是摇了摇头，口型是在说“不”。  
Sherlock停顿了一下，想了想这段记忆对于那时候的他究竟有什么意义，然后他把手举到空中开始移动另一个记忆，上面写着“文件”。  
这时他可以看见Mycroft在伦敦，从毒枭那里下来时坐在他身边，他一定要回头看看自己哥哥的脸，再一次看到他脸上露出了同样的绝望和痛苦。他仔细地看了看，发现那个微笑着去上大学的矮胖男孩已经消失了。一个更优雅、更苗条的Mycroft坐在那里，脸上带着严肃的表情。  
“拜托了Sherlock，”Mycroft说道，“答应我，以后身上一定要有一张清单。”（楼主注：详情依然见神夏第三季圣诞特辑《可恶的新娘》。）  
真是无聊。  
Sherlock皱着眉头把更多的文件挪开，试图去寻找他记忆中有可能隐藏的关于Mycroft最有可能永远等待的那个人的线索……

Sherlock在他的思维宫殿里，一次又一次地看到Mycroft的身影——他总是跟Mycroft在一起，跟他说话，照顾他，在自己面对案子毫无头绪的时候去找他寻求帮助的场景。  
Mycroft永远都会站在他的背后，看着他，支持他，帮助他，等待他。  
那么在Mycroft的一生中，他又是什么时候遇到这个他为之倾心并愿意永远等待的人呢？  
Sherlock根本找不出明显的线索，此时他毫无头绪……

在他的记忆文件中，他看到这么多年的圣诞节家庭聚餐时，Mycroft拒绝再吃他们的妈妈做的苹果派，因为Sherlock总是取笑他的体重。  
这时候Sherlock一时冲动，决定把把记忆的画面旋转了90度，看着Mycroft的眼睛。他现在正在看着他哥哥的双眼。Mycroft的双眼总是那么的平静，仿佛眸子里从来都不会有任何一丝波澜。  
Mycroft是否在这之前就已经遇见了那个他爱而不得的人？  
但是Sherlock在他的记忆中就从来没有见过有这种可能性的人！Mycroft要么就是整天在办公室和家里工作，要么就是和自己的弟弟待在一起。  
这个发现让Sherlock沮丧得几乎说不出话来。  
难道他要再次直接去问Mycroft那个人到底是谁吗？！  
这根本不可行，Mycroft永远都不会告诉他的，因为如果要为意志力等级设置一个比赛的话，Mycroft绝对可以拿奥运会的金牌。  
但是……Sherlock的大脑在提醒他——Mycroft唯一不会拒绝，唯一不会对他说一个“不”字的那个人，就是他的弟弟。  
所以……如果他真的让自己病了，并且坚持要求得到答案的话……就是这样！这绝对行得通！！  
这就是最好的解决办法！  
想到这，Sherlock用手猛地一拍自己的前额。他怎么就没有早点想到这个办法呢？！

但是他该怎么做呢？  
他可以吸|毒，但Greg上次做得很彻底，把公寓里藏的一切毒|品都找出来然后清掉了。而这时Sherlock太累了，以至于他根本没有力气出去，甚至找不到一个毒|贩。  
John曾威胁他说，如果他再看到Billy Wiggins（楼主注：比利·威金斯，曾在S03E03中出现。）靠近Sherlock，就会开枪打死他……所以这也是不可能的。  
哦,他知道他该怎么做了！他只需要拒绝进食，甚至连水都不喝一口……然后John就不得不打电话给Mycroft了。  
这是当然的了，当Sherlock生病了，甚至只是有点不舒服的话，Mycroft就一定会赶过来看他。  
而到时候当Mycroft来看他的时候，他就可以顺理成章地要求Mycroft说出那个人的名字，不然他就拒绝配合治疗。  
哦是的，这简直是一个天衣无缝的完美的计划。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock的计划成功了，到了揭开真相的时候了！！

Sherlock整个人现在看起来十分疲倦，身体羸弱，所以他只需要再拒绝进水和进食一天，他就可以去医院了。  
John一整天都在诊所看病人，所以一直没有注意到Sherlock的身体状况。直到他回到公寓时，才发现Sherlock几乎是已经昏倒在沙发上了。他跑到Sherlock身边，检查了一下他的脉搏，发现脉搏跳动十分微弱。  
“你这个白|痴！”John一边冲他大喊一边打电话给救护车，准备把Sherlock送往医院并为他安排静脉注射。

当Sherlock终于重新恢复了意识的时候，他听到了自己周围传来了三个不同的声音。  
John。很正常。  
Greg。这也很正常。  
还有Mycroft。太棒了！他的计划起作用了。

“我真的很担心他，”Mycroft说着，声音里带着深深的倦意，“一直如此。”  
Greg清了清嗓子说道：“Mycroft，当他开始好起来的时候，你必须要和他谈谈。”  
“谈什么呢，探长？”Mycroft平静地问道。  
“哦你知道的，在Sherringford发生的一切……还有也许之前……我知道你们双方可能对彼此不一定有‘感觉’，但是是时候……”John提示了几句，但是最终没有说出来。  
“我向你保证Dr. Watson，只要他能够好起来，我愿意为他做任何事情。我会陪着他，而且我会永远陪着他。”  
Greg又说道：“我不忍心看到他这个样子，Mycroft。我以为那些最不堪回首的日子已经过去了。你知道的，你，我，还有Sherlock以前躺在病床上的时候。”  
“天！你没事吧！”两个人突然异口同声地叫了起来，然后传来了一些拖拉椅子的声音。  
Greg说道：“Mycroft，你似乎看起来也累坏了。你应该好好照顾自己。”  
Sherlock微微睁开眼睛，想看看到底发生了什么事。是Mycie不舒服吗？  
Greg和John似乎在把Mycroft扶到椅子上，让他坐下。  
Mycroft似乎深吸了一口气，喝了一口John递给他的杯子里的水。  
然后他开口问道：“Sherlock到底怎么了？”  
“他一直在努力解开一个谜题，”Greg说，“一个对他来说十分重要的谜题。”  
“没有什么比他更重要。”Mycroft边说边摇了摇头，他的声音几乎在颤抖着，“失去他会让我心碎。”  
“哦你知道的，他需要好好照顾自己。”John有些恼怒地说，“他已经是个成年人了，你还指望我们能够照顾他多久呢？”  
“你的话我不知道，Dr. Watson，”Mycroft语气坚定地说，“但我会照顾他……永远。”  
他说完这句话后，房间里一片寂静，空气仿佛都凝固了。

Sherlock用尽了全身力气，努力撑着胳膊让自己坐了起来，用另外一只手伸向Mycroft。  
他回想起过去几个星期自己听到过的所有的话语，并在大脑中迅速消散开来的迷雾中找到了它们，所有那些自己所忽略的缺失的部分正在重新恢复原状，慢慢组成一个完整的结论。  
就像交响乐团的最后一支乐章，所有的音符都叠加起来，最终达到了这支乐曲的高|潮。  
【Mycroft到底爱着谁？】  
【除了你之外吗……？】  
【他最关心的人是谁？】  
【除了你之外吗……？】  
【我们永远不能在一起……但是我会永远陪在他身边……善待他……】  
【我的这一生。】  
【他的这一生。】  
【我把我的心给了他。】  
【两个人都单相思吗？】  
【而恰巧两个人都没意识到这一点？】  
【那个年轻人……他这一生真是十分悲惨啊……】  
【我会永远在你身边。】  
【我很担心你。】  
【一直如此。】  
【失去你会让我心碎。】

“Mycie？”Sherlock低声说道。  
“是的Sherlock，我在这。”Mycroft说着，探身向前握住他的手，和他十指交叉。  
“Mycie……你在永远等待着的那个人……是我吗？”Sherlock温柔地问道。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original author/来自作者：  
> 十分感谢LadyGlinda, MistressClarity, SammySatine, PersephoneHemingway, XKurapikaX, ClioCore, tungstenpincenez, Elsa9, Duneline, one_two_three，谢谢你们那些精彩的评论，给了我这篇文章很大的支持和帮助！
> 
> 我们下篇小说见！！

Mycroft此时呆坐在椅子上。  
时间和空间在边缘扭曲着，仿佛被黑洞拉出了形状，没有人敢眨眼，以免错过这已知的宇宙的尽头。  
不！当然不是。别像个白|痴Sherlock。这是荒谬的……而且是违法的……而且，看在上帝的份上，你怎么会想象出这么荒谬的事情……这正是Mycroft想说的。  
他想甩掉Sherlock，一走了之，再也不回头看他；他想把地板撬开挖个洞，并让那个洞把他吞下去；他想消失，再也不提这件事；如果可能的话，他想回到过去，让自己从来没有说过那句永远等待某个人的话。  
但是此刻，他只是一动不动地站在那，他整个人甚至连一个完整的词都说不出来。

然而就在这时，Eurus出现在了他的思维宫殿里。  
“还记得在Sherringford的时候，你让他朝你心脏开枪的时候，他把枪指着哪里吗？他指着自己。你真的认为在他内心深处的某个地方，他不知道你对他的感情吗？亲爱的哥哥！你以为你还能隐瞒多久？”她说道。

当这一切正在他的大脑里以光速发生时，Greg和John正站在那里等着他们的对话。  
Sherlock仍然拉着Mycroft的手不放，仿佛那是他生命的全部。  
Greg和John等了很长时间，都没有人说话。然后接着又过了一分钟，此时他们面面相觑。  
似乎Mycroft和Sherlock都已经无法说出一句完整的话了，此时Greg决定打破沉默，开口说话。  
“你知道，在Sherringford发生了那件事以后，最正确的做法就是不要永远去等另一个人先开口表达自己的感情，但这只是我的看法。”他说着，耸了耸肩看着John，“John你说呢？”  
“Greg，我觉得你说的没错，”John接着说，“毕竟，找到你爱的人已经够难了。但巧合的是那个人正巧也爱着你？！我的意思是，上帝当然没有那么懒惰……”  
Mycroft把目光从Sherlock身上移开，越来越困惑地看着他们俩。  
他们说的和他想的那个意思是一样吗？如果他们也发现了这一点，他现在还有什么理由否认吗？即使Sherlock在他表露了自己的情感之后去恨他，他也要勇敢面对。他现在就要这么做，今天就要像士兵一样，勇敢一次。  
“所以，”Greg说道，“我们打算去喝杯咖啡，就不打扰你们两个了。”  
“我们相信你们都有话想跟对方说。”John说着，然后他们俩就离开了房间。

“Mycie。”Sherlock又重新叫了一次他的名字，在整个谈话过程中，他的目光始终没有离开过Mycroft。他紧紧握住他们交错的手指。  
“请告诉我，那个人是不是我？”  
Mycroft看着那张自己爱了这么多年的人的脸，感到既害怕又羞愧。  
是的。Mycroft终于点了点头，开口道：“我很抱歉。Sherlock我真的十分抱歉……我不应该……这是不对的，我永远都不……”  
“你永远都不会告诉我……因为你只想做正确的事，就是陪在我身边，一直善待我。”Sherlock说着，坐直了身子。  
是的。Mycroft点了点头，此时他满目愁容，垂下了双眼。  
Sherlock伸出手来，摸了摸他哥哥的脸颊，“你认为有谁能够比你更爱我吗？”  
没有。Mycroft无可奈何地摇了摇头，更加紧地握住了Sherlock的手。  
Sherlock用拇指蹭着下唇，“你觉得有谁能够比你更加如此深切地关心我吗？”  
没有。Mycroft再次摇了摇头。  
Sherlock把脚从床上一甩，坐了起来，面对着Mycroft。他向自己的哥哥伸出了双手，Mycroft扶着他站了起来。  
他们站在那里，拉着彼此的手，互相看着彼此的眼睛，此刻就好像周围所有的一切都似乎消失了，这个世界上就只存在他们两人一样。  
“在这个地球上，除了你还有谁能配得上我，值得我和他在一起呢？我亲爱的哥哥？”Sherlock笑着问道。  
没有！这次Mycroft很坚决地摇了摇头。

很多年后，每当Sherlock想起那天发生的场景（这对于Mycroft来说也同样如此），他们都会觉得那就像一场梦一样。  
那种感觉该怎么描述呢？就像自己陷入了一幅十分壮观的印象派绘画，在清澈的大海中遨游，在蓝天中飞翔，在天堂聆听天使的合唱。他们彼此都感到仿佛有一种超脱肉|体却又胜于灵魂的体验，这种体验既是神圣的，又是令人不可思议的。  
就在那个时刻，他们才明白一切艺术和诗歌的源泉都是源于爱。他们可以感受到上帝开天辟地的力量，也能感受到太阳在最后一秒的灭亡。  
如果没有了爱，生命还有什么意义呢？  
他们觉得自己仿佛漂浮在迷人的海洋上，如果当有人问他们，现在是白天还是黑夜，他们是想要走向通往天堂的道路，还是堕落到地狱，他们很可能只是微笑反问道，这是否还重要呢？因为他们已经有了彼此。  
Mycroft也不再在意周围的人对他的看法了。这仿佛是一种魔法，是神和上帝的力量。这是狂喜，也是兴奋。在他的世界里，Sherlock所说的一切就宛如天使的歌声，是他通往天堂的必经之路，这就是他存在于这个世界上最重要的目的，他余生想做的就是和这个他爱了一生的人携手相伴，并且永远不会放开他的手。  
他们要弥补给彼此的还有很多很多，而这些还远远不够。

整整一刻钟过去后（虽然对于他们来说就像是过了一个世纪），他们才松开对方，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。  
他们看起来都十分兴奋，脸上因为喜悦而显得容光焕发，他们的头发乱成一团，嘴唇肿胀，衬衫皱巴巴的，两个人都几乎无法直起身来，因为他们太过激动，以至于膝盖都在颤抖。  
Sherlock又躺回了床上，经过这几个星期精神上的折磨，他已经筋疲力尽了。  
然后他开始大笑起来，笑得眼泪都出来了。  
Mycroft看上去完全吓坏了，“Sherlock你没事吧？拜托了……如果这个时候你改变了你的想法，我完全可以理解。毕竟……”  
“噢，看在上帝的份上，Mycie，你别再这么说了！你想知道我为什么笑吗？因为当我试图推断你可能爱上了谁的时候，我想象的是一个完美的男人。他英俊，穿着得体，聪明，优雅，而且富有教养。我想象着你会带他去看Dippy，你们俩会穿着丝绸睡衣，在壁炉前喝酒后一起睡在床上。我嫉妒得快要发疯了，我在上议院附近看到的那个特别像你的人……我当时几乎要把他的胳膊扯下来了，因为我不能忍受任何人碰你，或者你主动去碰任何人!”  
Mycroft看上去很高兴，但是仍然显得有些担心。  
“但是最后你跟谁在一起了呢？”Sherlock还在傻笑。“那个人是我。居然是我？！！这个人以前是个吸*毒*者，而且他居然还披着被单去白金汉宫？又有谁傻到没有意识到你居然爱了我一生呢？是我。是谁不穿睡衣睡觉，而且不和你坐在壁炉旁讨论中东地缘政治？而这个人唯一的优点就是他和你共享了这个世界上独一无二的记忆和秘密，所以这个人为什么是我呢，Mycie？”  
Sherlock停顿了一下，继续轻声说下去，声音微微颤抖。“为什么像你这样完美的人会满足于爱上我这样的人？”  
Mycroft从Sherlock的告白中越来越吃惊地望着他的弟弟。  
听到这他感觉自己都快要爆炸了，“满足于你这样的人？你这样的人？哦不Sherlock！你可真是个白|痴！”  
他走近他，双手捧着他的脸。他轻声安慰着Sherlock，并不时亲吻他的脸、嘴唇、眼睛和脸颊。  
“哦，我心爱的人——最可爱的人——天哪——你知道，我其实并不需要一个完美的人来爱吗？我爱上了你——是你——这让你——对我来说是完美的——而我真的愿意永远等下去。”  
Mycroft更加认真地说道：“Sherlock，我并非完美，而且这一辈子我犯的错误比我能告诉你的还要多……是你成就了今天的我，忍耐我。但你必须相信我。如果不是今生，也许是来生，但我真的愿意为了你永远等下去，因为我知道你现在是，将来也是我唯一的挚爱。”  
Sherlock对Mycroft突如其来的认真的表白感动得热泪盈眶，他感觉自己的心脏快要承受不住了。  
“哦Mycie……你总是走在我的前面，成为我每一段旅途的领头人。但是我才刚刚开始这段旅程，所以我想你要教给我很多东西，虽然我知道如果你不告诉我的话，我不可能永远等下去……但我也想告诉你，即便你不和我说，我也的的确确打算继续爱你……”

Greg和John刚喝完咖啡回到Sherlock的病房门口，他们在那里站了一会儿。几分钟前他们听到了Sherlock歇斯底里的笑声，然后紧接着就是莫名其妙的沉默。  
John坚持要推门进去，他害怕他们俩会发生冲突或者是说出一些故意伤害对方的话。  
但是Greg十分冷静地拉住了他：“放松点John，我相信他们没事的。”  
然而10分钟后，John就坐不住了，在门口踱来踱去，而且满口脏|话，Greg终于决定敲了敲病房的门。  
当他们打开门时，他们永远都不会忘记那个奇妙的情景，这让他们真的永生难忘。  
他们看着那位伟大的咨询侦探和那个传说中的“冰人”大英政府，两人环抱着对方的腰，他们看着彼此的眼睛，脸上带着旁人难以读懂的深情。  
他们几乎没有注意到他们俩进来了。  
Greg看到这一幕，几乎都没有意识到自己心上悬着的石头此时已经落地让他稍稍松了口气。  
这就是他帮助他们的原因！这不是什么疑难的案件，也不是苏格兰场要解决的问题，他只是想帮Sherlock认清自己的心。  
每一次Mycroft紧紧握着他的手，鼓励他戒|断的时候；每一次他在毒|窟发现他的时候毅然决然地将他带回来，把自己的弟弟从悬崖边缘拉回来……他所做的一切，似乎都是为了今天这个令人难以忘怀的时刻。  
想到这，此时Greg悄然落泪。

与此同时，当John站在门口看着这一幕时，他想到在Sherringford的时候Mycroft愿意为了他牺牲自己，而那时在听到Mycroft说出那些话后，他用了达利语⑦、普什图语⑦和英语一起为此感恩和祈祷了千万遍，甚至还发誓如果Mycroft也能活下来，他不会那么讨厌他了。  
这个了不起的人是他最好的朋友，虽然也曾让他失望过，而且是经常如此——但是John发誓，他会不惜一切代价来确保他得到他应得的幸福。

⑦英文原文是“Dari and Pashto”。  
达利语：也写作达里语。达利语是阿富汗，伊朗，塔吉克斯坦的官方语言;乌兹别克斯坦也有很多人是达利语母语者。现在世界上达利语的母语者总人口超过1亿。  
普什图语：Pashto language，Pushtu\language，是阿富汗斯坦普什图人的语言，与波斯语同为阿富汗斯坦的官方语言。采用阿拉伯字母来拼写。属印欧语系—伊朗语族—东支。分布于阿富汗斯坦和巴基斯坦西北地区。使用人口在阿富汗斯坦境内有1000多万，在巴基斯坦的西北地区也有近1000万。34%的阿富汗斯坦人使用普什图语。

这时Greg意识到，如果他们四个人想从此过上正常且幸福的生活，他们应该马上就需要进行一次严肃的谈话。  
但现在，他和John应该击掌庆祝！这一次他们让Holmes兄弟能够有一个圆满的结局，这说明他们取得了多么甜蜜的胜利！

哦亲爱的读者们，这就是我们要留给你们最美好的结局——Greg和John此时一边大笑着一边相互击掌，希望今晚能吃一顿大餐庆祝他们的胜利；而Mycroft此时就感觉自己高兴得已经漂浮在空中，因为他永远想不到会是这样一个完美的结局；而Sherlock从来没有哪一天比今天更高兴了，即便这段时间是他这一生做过的最大错特错的推断，但是他还是获得了一个令他能够幸福终身的伴侣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你真的很喜欢这篇小说的话，我会推荐我自己写的另外一篇小说All I want for Christmas ! 同样都是他们这一对，同样都非常精彩！  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706482/chapters/39182236
> 
> 与此同时，eloquated 和我也在一起写一个故事，这个故事是基于在Sherlock假死那两年，Sherlock和Mycroft在这两年写给对方的信作为主线展开的，故事名字是Come Back Safe ( You Belong to Me).
> 
> 而如果你特别喜欢Mycroft和Mylock这对,我已经把他的故事集编成一个系列，这个系列叫For the Love of All things Mycroft. 可以去看看！希望你们能喜欢:)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175414


End file.
